EL TORNEO DE LA MUERTE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Tien y Noa son un par de hermanos que se apoyan el uno de otro para salir adelante tras la perdida de sus padres, pero negras nubes del pasado oscurecerán su futuro cuando una terrible organización criminal estén tras sus pasos.
1. HERMANOS UNIDOS

**EL TORNEO DE LA MUERTE**

Sala de urgencia de un Hospital

Sobre aquel interminable y solitario pasillo de hospital se escucha los pasos presurosos de un niño de 12 años que con gran preocupación y miedo en todo su ser, decía una y otra vez los siguiente.

Niño (preocupado y voz temerosa repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez): Papa, mama, onechan, ¿donde están?

De pronto un hombre vestido con una gran bata blanca de medico, se acerca a él, interponiéndose en su camino y con una mano detienen su avance, dirigiéndose a el con voz atenuante.

Medico (poniendo se mano sobre el hombro del niño): Lo siento hijo, tienes que ser fuerte para lo que voz a decirte tu papa y tu mama.

Niño: Por favor doctor dígame ¿como están ellos?

Medico: Bueno ellos han… muerto hijo.

Niño (mirada y voz atónita): ¿Que?

Medico: Murieron muchacho, lamentablemente no sobrevivieron al accidente de automóvil que sufrieron.

Niño (llorando y atónito): No es cierto, ellos no…no, papa, mama por que… por que dios mió…por que ellos.

Medico (tomando al niño por los hombros y hablando un poco mas recio para tratar de tranquilizarlo): Escucha hijo se que debe dolerte mucho el haber perdido a tu padres pero debes ser fuerte y comportarte como todo un hombre, por que pequeña hermana.

Niño (sorprendido): ¿Mi hermana?, ¿que quiere decir con eso doctor, que mi hermana aun esta viva?

Medico (sonriéndole): Así es hijo, ella sufrió varias heridas en todo su cuerpo pero esta viva, dime ¿te gustaría verla?

Niño: Mi hermana, si doctor quiere ver a mi onechan, lléveme con ella por favor.

Medico: Vamos entonces hijo (tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose juntos hasta uno de los cuartos de cuidados intensivos)

Medico (abriendo la puerta al muchacho para que entre): Mírala haya esta ella, ahora se encuentra durmiendo profundadamente gracias a las medicinas que le aplicamos, pero pronto despertara, y podrá salir del hospital en un par de semanas.

Niño (acercándose a la cama de su hermana y sujetando una de su frágiles mano dado que es un pequeña de apenas 4 años): One chan.

La escena cambia y ahora puede verse en pleno atardecer a los 2 niños tomados de la mano, frente a lo que son ahora las tumbas de sus padres, Kyoshiro y Tenko Tien respectivamente.

Niña (llorando profusamente): Mama, Papa, ¿por que?

En eso su hermano la mira de reojo y le dice con voz suave pero con mirada seria lo siguiente:

Niño: Descuida Noa ya veraz que estaremos bien aun cuando Papa y Mama ya no estén con nosotros.

Noa (dejando de llorar por un momento y mirada de sorpresiva): ¿estas seguro de eso Hie onichan?

Hie (mirando a su hermana y sonriéndole): Claro que si ya veraz, todo estará bien yo cuidare bien de ti.

Noa (dejando de llorar y sonrojándose mientras levanta el dedo meñique en señal de hacer una promesa mientras que con la otra sujeta fuertemente la mano de su hermano Hie): Lo prometes (sonriendo)

Hie (sonriendo y con tono gentil): Lo prometo (juntando su dedo con el de su hermana formalizando la promesa entre ambos)

La escena cambia a una completa oscuridad mientras que en lo más recóndito de aquellas penumbras solo se escucha la voz de Noa, que dice una y otra vez:

Noa (efecto de eco): Onichan.

Para después hacerse la luz y ver ha ya crecido Hie (de 25 años) despertando en su habitación con su bella y adolescente hermana Noa (de 17 años) al pie de su cama.

Noa: Oh onichan si que eres muy perezoso, desde que conseguiste ese empleo como maestro en el instituto, últimamente me cuenta mucho trabajo despertarte todas las mañanas.

Hie (adormilado): Ah Noa, ¿eres tú?

Noa (voz y mirada de enfado): Claro que soy, a quien esperabas tonto.

Hie (adormilado): Ahgg, onechan todavía es temprano así que por que no me dejes dormir un poco más por favor (volviendo a acostar y cubriéndose que su sabana)

Noa: (quitando la sabana de golpe y lanzando la voz): Oh onichan ya levántate de una vez o llegaras tarde de nuevo al trabajo.

Hie: Esta bien, esta bien ya me levanto.

Recibidor de la casa Tien

Hie (atándose los cordones de sus zapatos y ya vestido para ir a su trabajo): Dime Noa no piensas ir hoy al colegio.

Noa: Ah onichan acaso olvidas que hoy es miércoles y que sólo tengo clases en la tarde.

Hie: Es verdad, pero que distraído soy.

Noa (mirada de resignación): Si así es.

Hie: Bueno me voy a trabajar.

Noa: Ah si, onichan.

Hie (volteando a ver a su hermana): Si dime Noa.

Noa: Bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar algo especial esta noche.

Hie: Uhm, ahora que lo dices desde hace mucho tiempo que nos comemos tus deliciosos fideos a la Noa.

Noa (sonrojándose y colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro enrojecido): ah en serio te gustan tanto mis fideos, bueno en ese caso me encargare de prepararlos para la cena, que te parece.

Hie: Whoau genial me muero de ansias por comerlos, bueno ahora si me voy Noa, nos veremos mas tarde cuídate.

Noa: Chao onichan ve con cuidado (mientras ve a su hermano salir de prisa de la casa corriendo)

Noa (emocionada y diciéndose para si misma): Muy bien Noa, ahora debes esforzarte para ser todos que deberes de la casa y preparle una buena cena a tu hermano mayor y creo que lo primero que haré será hacer el aseo

Hie (corriendo hacia su lugar de trabajo y pensado para si mismo): Bueno a dar lo mejor en este día por mi onechan y por mí.

Mientras tanto regresando a la casa Tien.

Noa (molesta y hablando en voz alta para si misma): Verdad de dios que mi hermano es muy descuido con sus cosas y siempre me hace trabajar de mas cuando limpio su habitación, miren no mas cuantos trofeos en artes marciales tiene en su vitrina, si tiene tanto tiempo para practicar así debería tenerlo para tomarse la molestia siquiera de limpiarlos de vez en cuando.

De pronto llaman a la puerta.

Noa: Ah ese debe ser el cartero me pregunto si traerá algo diferente para variar.

Pero cuando Noa se encontraba bajando la escalera su vista se nublo de repente lo que la hizo desorientarse y perder levemente el sentido

Noa (con el rostro pálido, mientras se apoya en el barandal de la escalera: Ah que me pasa, otra vez esto, cada vez son más frecuentes estos malestares (escuchando de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y olvidándose completamente de los acontecido anteriormente y bajando con cuidado de nuevo por la escalera) ah ya voy un momento.

CONTINUARA….


	2. TRISTES RECUERDOS

**Capitulo 2: TRISTES RECUERDOS**

Gimnasio de la preparatoria Oyama

Hie se encuentra realizando sus labores como maestro de educación física en el instituto con toda cotidianidad.

Hie (viendo a sus alumnos terminar con sus practicas deportivas al mismo tiempo que se dirige a ellos con voz fuerte y tono de mando): Muy bien muchachos eso es todo por hoy, guarden con cuidado el equipo, todos lo hicieron muy bien.

Más tarde en la sala de maestro del instituto.

Maestro: Muy buen trabajo el de hoy Hie, no cabe que cada día veo en mejores condiciones a esos chicos, de seguro que ganaran los juegos estudiantiles anuales a realizarse el próximo mes.

Hie: Pues eso espero Fuyukata sensei, lo chicos a trabajado duro y pienso que se merecen un estimulo y por eso no dudo que harán un gran papel en los juegos.

Fuyukata: Si entiendo y dime Hie, te gustaría ir hoy con los muchachos a beber algo a un bar cercano.

Hie: Muchas gracias sensei, pero prometí a mi hermana menor regresar temprano casa, pero de todas formas muchas gracias por la invitación.

Fuyukata: Ya veo pues entonces no hay que hacer, ya será en otra ocasión, nos vemos regresa con cuidado (despidiéndose de Hie y retirándose del sitio)

Hie: Hasta pronto Fuyukata sensei.

Posteriormente saliendo por la puerta principal del instituto encontramos a Hie saliendo del mismo con gran ánimo y dirigiéndose a toda prisa de regreso a su hogar.

Hie (diciéndose a si mismo): Vaya hoy que ha sido un largo día, pero bueno debo apresurarme o mi onechan me regañara de nuevo por llegar tarde a la cena.

Esa misma noche en la residencia Tien y después de haber disfrutado una maravillosa cena en compañía de su hermana, encontramos a un sonriente Hie y a una algo preocupada Noa charlando sobre lo que había sido su día como era su costumbre diaria, pero fue la actitud tan extraña que había tomado su hermana lo que llamo mucho la atención de su Hie quien al verla preocupada o algo distraída inmediatamente le pregunto lo siguiente:

Hie (mirada y voz seria): ¿Que te pasa Noa?, te noto extraña.

Noa: (distraída y con voz nerviosa): Ah, no me pasa nada onichan, en verdad no me pasa nada.

Hie: Noa (tomando suavemente a su hermana por su rostro y diciéndole con voz suave y tono gentil) por favor de te conozco muy bien y me doy cuenta cuando algo no esta bien contigo hermana, por favor dime que te molesta o caso no confías en mi.

Noa (preocupada): No es eso onichan, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría causarte una molestia innecesaria.

Hie: ¿Molestia? Y por que habría de molestarme algo que tu me dijeras Noa, despreocúpate de eso onechan y dime que es lo que sucede.

Noa: Bueno hermano hoy poco después de que te fuiste y mientras hacia la limpieza de la casa, el cartero trajo esta carta para ti, mírala (dándole el sobre a su hermano)

Hie (mirando con detenimiento el sobre y mostrando un semblante de sorpresa): Otra vez ellos (diciéndolo algo molesto): eso sujetos nunca saben darse por vencidos.

Noa (temerosa y preocupada): Y eso no es todo onichan en lo que va de este mes hemos recibido otras 4 cartas iguales a esa, pero yo te lo he estado ocultando, mira (mostrando todas las cartas anteriores recibidas)

Noa: Perdóname por favor onicha, pero tenía miedo a no saber como responderías cuando lo supieras, sobre todo por lo que me contaste, que te había pasado con esas personas hace algunos años.

Hie (pensativo): Si así fue Noa, aun recuerdo muy bien lo que paso hace 3 años.

FLASHBACK (3 años antes)

Dojo Kamiya, Academia de defensa personal

Hie como era su costumbre de hace muchos años atrás enseñaba katas de defensa personal a los alumnos más jóvenes, ya que era el estudiante más aventajado del dueño de la academia, el anciano maestro en artes marciales Mitarashi Geko.

Hie (dándoles instrucciones a sus alumnos mientras permanecían de pie y formados en fila): Muy bien jóvenes todos han trabajado estupendamente en este día, ahora antes de acabar con la lección del día de hoy quiero recordarles estas reglas que como buenos estudiantes en arte marciales que son nunca deben olvidar.

Estudiantes (al unísono y con voz fuerte): Si sensei.

Hie (serio): Primero recuerden siempre que las artes marciales son solo para defensa, nunca deben usarse para provocar peleas ni lastimara otros sin motivo.

Hie: Segundo las artes marciales nos dan disciplina y control por total debemos regirnos siempre por nuestro razonamiento y no por nuestras emociones.

Hie: También de que ustedes pueden enfrentar y derrotar a cualquier rival si cultivan bien sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

Y en eso uno de los alumnos pregunta

Alumno: Pero sensei que pasa si nuestro oponente nos supera en peso, tamaño o en fuerza.

Hie (mirando a su alumno): Eso no importa jóvenes, recuerden que la verdadera esencia del arte marcial no viene de sus puños o de sus pies, sino de su mente, y como utilicen los conocimientos que han aprendido para salir de avente de cualquier situación que se les presente, recuérdenlo siempre.

Alumnos (gritando al unísono): Si sensei.

Hie (sonriendo): Bien entonces la clase de hoy terminado regresen con cuidado a casa y nos vemos en la próxima sesión.

Alumnos (al unísono y haciendo la reverencia de respecto hacia su sensei): Gracias sensei.

Hie (también haciendo la reverencia a sus estudiantes): Gracias a ustedes jóvenes.

Y no había pasado mucho tiempo de haber concluido con la clase y los jóvenes comenzaban a abandonar el Dojo cuando hicieron su arribo a ese lugar 3 personas desconocidas todas ellas vestidas de manera formal, trajes muy finos y lentes oscuros)

Hie al notar la presencia de aquellos extraños sujetos rápidamente se aventuro a acercarse a ellos y saber sus intenciones en dicho sitio.

Hie (voz cordial): Buenas tardes señores puedo ayudarles en algo.

Hombre 1: Si muchacho, mi nombre es Wong You y estamos buscamos a tu sensei.

Hie: A Geko sensei, es de momento no se encuentra salio a una encomienda pero no debo tardar si gustan pueden esperarlo.

Wong: Vaya contrariedad es una lastima pero tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos, muchacho.

Hie: Pues si me dice como, lo haré con gusto.

Wong: Pues fíjate que representamos a una organización muy importante en esta ciudad, y estuvimos viendo la demostración que les dabas hace un momento a los chicos, y debo admitir que eres muy bueno, y tu eres exactamente lo que necesitamos en nuestra organización, un joven con tus cualidades creo que nos caería muy bien en nuestro grupo.

Hie: Me halaga señor, pero aun no me ha dicho para qué organización dice que trabaja usted.

Wong: Pues veraz muchacho nuestro jefe es ni mas ni menos que el señor Han Kanamitsu.

Al escuchar dicho nombre los ojos de Hie se desorbitaron un poco al escucharlo nombrar por la terrible reputación que lo precedía aquel hombre.

Hie (sorprendido y molesto): ¿Que Han Kanamitsu?, el famoso señor de la mafia en Hokaido.

Wong (riendo sarcásticamente): Oh veo que lo conoces eso me da gusto así no tendré que entrar en detalles, y ahora que lo sabes que me dices te gustaría unirte a nuestra organización.

Hie (enojado): ¿Que opino? Opino que basuras humanas como ustedes no deberían estar aquí, así que mejor lárguense de una vez sino quieren que.

Hombre 2 (tono amenazante): ¿O sino que muchacho?

Hie (molesto y tono desafiante): Sino no quieren que yo mismo los saque a los 3 a la calle.

Wong: Calma muchacho, calma no hay por que enfadarse no venimos hacerle daño a nadie ni a ti ni a tu sensei, solo queremos negociar contigo con un negocio que estoy seguro que te encantara.

Hie (enojado): Ya le dije que no, fuera de aquí.

Hombre 2: Mira muchacho yo no te voy a permitir que (sujetando fuertemente a Hie por el cuello de su uniforme de karate)….

Y no había terminado de decir aquel hombre cuando Hie en una clara demostración de velocidad y juego de manos, derribo por completo a su agresor sin darle oportunidad siquiera de reaccionar ante la acción

Hie: Y la aconsejo no volver a intentarlo sino quiere que vaya peor la próxima vez.

El hombre sorprendido y a la vez molesto por lo que acaba de sucederle se levanto de inmediato listo para continuar se pelea con Hie.

Hombre 2: Ahora veraz niño.

Cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de Geko sensei.

Geko (serio): Detenganse, ¿Hie que pasa aquí?

Hie (calmado con la mirada cabizbaja): Púes vera sensei, lo que pasa es que yo…

Wong (sonriendo y tono sarcástico): Nada ha pasado aquí Geko-sama, su alumno Hie no hacia una pequeña demostración de sus grandes habilidades como luchador de artes marciales sólo eso señor, pero ya es algo tarde y debemos retirarnos y ahora si nos disculpa.

Wong (dirigiéndose a sus subordinados): Vamonos muchachos (retirándose rápidamente del sitio)

Geko (serio): Y bien que tienes que decirme Hie con lo que ha pasado aquí.

Hie mirada sumisa): Sensei lo que paso es que ellos….

Geko (mirada seria y tono molesto): no trates de justificar tus acciones Hie, lo vi y escuche todo.

Hie: Si lo sabe, entonces sabrá que esos hombres son….

Geko: ¿Son los hombres de Han Kanamitsu?

Hie (sorprendido): Pero entonces si lo sabes como es que le permito.

Geko: Vinieron ha verme hace un par de semanas para ver si les impartía clases de defensa personal.

Hie (sorprendido): Pero sensei no hablara usted en serio, sabe a lo que se dedican esos sujetos son criminales, son escori…

Geko: Son seres humanos Hie, no debes olvidar sin importar a que se dediquen, deben cualquier persona que venga a este Dojo debe ser tratado con respeto.

Hie (atónito): Sensei no me diga que acepto enseñarles.

Geko: Por supuesto que no, nunca dejaría que mis enseñanzas fueron usadas para hacer el mal a otras personas.

Hie: Entonces a que habrán venido aquí.

Geko: De seguro a ver si te convencían para que aceptaras su oferta.

Hie (aliviado): De eso no tiene por que preocuparse sensei por supuesto que jamás aceptaría algo así.

GEKO: Si eso lo se Hie, pero aun así te comportamientos mostrado deja mucho que desear y no permitiré eso no mas Hie.

Hie: Si lo se sensei.

Geko Y por eso he tomado una decisión, créenme que es muy difícil para mi decir esto pero creo que es la mejor solución para todos y es que he decidido que abandones del Dojo, Hie.

Hie (sorprendido): Que abandone el Dojo, sensei, pero ¿por que?

Geko: Por que mientras estés aquí, esos hombres seguirán viniendo a incitarte y eso podría poner en serio peligro no sólo a ti sino a los estudiantes que aquí practican.

Geko: Y no puedo permitir que pase algo que ponga en serios problemas a mis estudiantes, por eso pienso que es mejor que te vayas Hie.

Hie (sumiso y mirada cabizbaja): Si lo entiendo Geko sensei y ahora que lo pienso creo que usted tiene toda la razón, así que mi iré enseguida.

Geko: Hie, no lo tomes a mal, eres el mejor de mis estudiantes, pero recuerda que también tienes alguien importante por quien velar, y me refiero a tu hermana Noa, ella te necesita y por eso es que debes mantenerte a salvo de cualquier problema.

Hie (pensativo): Si es verdad.

Hie (empezando a retirarse del lugar): Puedo preguntar que pasara el Dojo.

Geko: No te preocupes los demás alumnos mayores y yo nos se encargaremos de las clases.

Hie (sumiso y cabizbajo): Ya veo, bueno ahora si hasta luego sensei.

Geko (alzando la voz y haciendo que Hie se pare en seco al escucharlo): Muchacho recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa y que aquí tendrás a un amigo de confianza que estará siempre dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

Hie (sonriendo): Muchas gracias sensei (haciendo la reverencia) por todo.

Geko: No Hie gracias a ti (haciendo reverencia) y no debes preocuparte el Dojo estará muy bien cuídate hijo.

Hie (triste): Gracias sensei y adiós.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

De regreso a la estancia de la residencia Tien (tiempo actual)

Hie (pensativo): Y desde entonces hemos recibido cartas como estas diciéndoles que aun les interesa contar con alguien como yo.

Noa: Onichan últimamente he pensado que deberíamos reportar esto a la policía, tal vez ellos puedan hacer que esas personas dejen de molestarnos ¿no crees?

Hie: Si yo he pensado lo mismo Noa, y eso es lo que haremos si esto vuelve ocurrir.

Noa: Onichan todo esto me asusta un poco

Hie (levantándose y poniéndose aun lado de su hermana para abrazarla): Descuida onechan te prometo que dentro de poco todo esto se terminara y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Noa (preocupada): Lo dices en serio.

Hie (sonriendo): Claro que si, lo prometo.

Noa (abalanzándose a abrazar a su hermano permitiendo así que todos sus temores se fueran): Onichan (con voz dulce)

Hie (diciéndole a su hermana mientras la abraza calidamente con voz gentil y mirada amable): Nunca permitiré que anda te pase ya veraz, que si yo te protegeré siempre Noa.

Al día siguiente en el recibidor de la casa Tien

Hie (atándose los cordones de sus zapatos y ya vestido para ir a su trabajo): Muy bien Noa ya me voy al trabajo regresare algo tarde

Noa: Entiendo onichan entonces procura mantener tu cena caliente

Hie (sonriendo): Esta bien, bueno me voy hasta luego onechan.

Hie: Bueno me voy a trabajar.

Noa: Chao onichan ve con cuidado (mientras ve a su hermano salir de prisa de la casa corriendo)

Y mientras Hie hacia su habitual recorrido a la escuela donde trabaja, desde un lugar muy cercano un par de ojos extraños los observaban con gran curiosidad y cautela para evitar ser descubierto por el susodicho.

Esos ojos no correspondían a ningún otro mas que Wong You quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no perdían aun el interese en el joven Tien.

Wong (tomando su celular y llamando a alguien): Hola jefe, soy Wong, como es su rutina el sujeto ya salio a su lugar de trabajo lo seguiré y le iré reportando como avance el día, estoy seguro que esta vez aceptare nuestra calurosa oferta, ya vera (sonriendo de forma malévola) que él es un perfecto candidato para el TORNEO MORTAL de este año.

CONTINUARA….


	3. UNA DECISION DE VIDA O MUERTE

Capitulo 3: UNA DECISIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE

Varios días después en la Tienda de comestible del señor Fong (mediodía)

Sr. Fong (mirada y tono alegre): Oh hola Noa, ¿como estas? Haciendo las compras para tu casa.

Noa (sonriendo): Así es sr. Fong, como siempre, sólo vine para ver si podía venderme algunas verduras.

Sr. Fong (alegre): Por supuesto pequeña, por su puesto y sabes llegas en un buen momento, acaba de llegarme mucha verdura fresca y estoy seguro que esta deliciosa, a tu hermano Hie le encantar…. eh (sorprendido al ver como Noa se dolía de la cabeza palideciendo de inmediato).

Sr. Fong (preocupado): Noa ¿que te pasa?, ¿estas bien? dime que tienes pequeña.

Noa (sufriendo dolor): Mi cabeza me duele mucho, ahgg.

Sr. Fong: Espera aquí pediere ayuda.

Pero de pronto Noa lo detuvo sujetando la solapa de su camisa con su mano.

Noa (voz quebrada y con gesto de dolor y cansancio en su rostro): No, por favor sr. Fong, no se preocupe esto suele pasarme a veces, ya estoy mejor, me recupero pronto.

Sr. Fong: ¿Lo dices en serio muchacha?

Noa (riendo con dificultad): Si, muchas gracias por preocuparse sr. Fong hasta luego (retirandose de lugar)

Sr. Fong (no muy animado): Hasta luego Noa, cuídate muchacha.

Y asi Noa emprendía se regreso a casa a un a sabiendas que su estado era delicado, ya que con cada paso que daba, su condición empeoraba cada vez mas que poco a poco la joven podía sentir como las fuerzas iban abandonado su cuerpo, primero sus pasos se hicieron lentos y pesados, después su oído comenzó a cerrarse a todo sonido del exterior, has que finalmente la luz de sus ojos comenzó a extinguirse con cual llama en el agua, dejándola en la completa oscuridad, lo cual, provoco que la pobra chica perdiera todo sentido y orientación y haciéndola desfallecer en plena calle ante la mirada expectante de sus vecinos y conocidos.

Noa (cayendo al suelo de repente y con lo que aprecia ser sus últimas fuerzas y con mirada vacía y unos ojos sin vida llenos de lagrimas, repetía cada vez más levemente el siguiente mensaje): Onichan ayúdame, oni….ch….a…..n.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del Instituto Oyama

Hie se encontraba realizando sus labores como maestros de educación física, cuando de repente sintió un tremendo escalofrió en todo su cuerpo seguido de una sensación de inseguridad que nunca antes había sentido antes.

Hie (estupefacto): ¿Que fue eso? nunca antes en mí vida había sentido algo así, ¿que podrá ser?, esto no me gusta, no será que… (pensándolo un momento para después sorprenderse de su propio pensamiento y salir corriendo dejando todo y sin importarle nada más): No puede ser, ¿le habrá pasado algo a Noa?

Hie (preocupado mientras corre al teléfono público más cercano): No puedo pensar así no debo hacerlo.

Hie (diciéndose para si mismo mientras llama a su casa por teléfono): Aun así debo asegurarme de que Noa este bien.

Hie (preocupándose aun más tras oír sonar una y otra vez el teléfono sin que su hermana contestase): No contesta favor, a donde puedo haber ido hoy es sábado por lo tanto no tiene deberes en la escuela, a menos de que le haya pasado algo en el camino de regreso a casa o no debo averiguar.

Y sin perder tiempo Hie corriendo a toda velocidad, regreso al instituto para pedir permiso de retirarse y poder saber lo que había acontecido con su pequeña hermana.

Y de regreso en casa Hie se apresuro a llamar a la puerta una y otra vez a la puerta pero al notar que nadie respondía a sus llamados, decidió entrar a la misma, la cual inspección minuciosamente para ver si su hermana esta en ella, pero la darse cuenta su angustia creció cada vez más y cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarla a la calle en el pórtico de la entrada lo esperaba ni mas ni menos que Wong You quien indiferente a la situación por la que pesaba el muchacho se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo, mientras le decía lo siguiente

Wong (con el cigarrillo encendido y fumándolo con toda tranquilidad): Hola Hie, ha pasado mucho tiempo de no vernos, como estas.

Hie (sorprendido): ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿como se atreve?

Wong: Vaya que recibimiento por lo menos podía saludar como es debido.

Hie (molesto): Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder con alguien como tú, estoy ocupado.

Wong: Si piensan ir a buscar a tu hermana, pierdes el tiempo ella no esta aquí.

Hie (deteniéndose en seco para después abalanzarse furiosamente contra Wong a quien azota contra la puerta de recibidor sujetándolo de la solapa de su traje). Y usted como sabe eso, a menos que (enfurecido) que tu le hayas hecho al…

Wong: Tranquilízate muchacho, yo no le hecho anda a tu querida hermanita.

Hie (forcejándolo fuertemente): Entonces dime ¿donde esta?

Wong (sudando de nervios): Ella se encuentra en el Hospital General.

Hie (intrigado): ¿EL Hospital General y por que esta ahí? ¿que acaso le ha pasado algo malo a mi hermana? contesta miserable (furioso).

Wong (nervioso): Ya te dije que yo no le hecho nada, si quieres saberlo tus vecinos llamaron a una ambulancia después de que la vieron desmayarse en plena calle.

Hie (sorprendido y molesto): Se desmayo en la calle, ¿por que?

Wong: Eso no lo se.

Hie: Rayos (soltando a Wong para después encaminarse a toda velocidad directo al Hospital a donde había sido llevada Noa)

Ya en el Hospital

Hie (entrado y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la sala de información completamente nervioso y bastante preocupado): Por favor señorita puede decirme a donde llevaron a la joven Noa Tien.

Recepcionista: Noa Tien, se encuentra en la sala de cuidados intensivos al finad del pasillo.

Hie: Gracias (para después encarrilarse hacia ese sitio y de pronto ve salir a un doctor de dicha sale por lo que se apresura a preguntarle sobre su hermana)

Hie: Doctor, disculpe puede decirme ¿como esta mi hermana Noa?

Doctor (despistado): ¿Quien?

Hie: Mi hermana Noa Tien, me dijeron que la trajeron aquí después de que sufrió en desmayo en la calle.

Doctor: Ah si la joven Tien, claro que si aquí esta por favor sígame,

Hie: Si doctor.

Tras un corta caminante ambos hombres llegaron a la habitación designada para Noa, siendo Hie el primero en entrar a verla seguido del doctor en turno.

No es para mas decir la tremenda sorpresa que se lleve el joven Tien, al ver a su querida hermana cubierta de cables y portando un mascarilla de oxigeno y una especie de coma inducido debido a la gravedad de su estado.

Era tal la situación por la que pasaba su hermana, que Hie, al verla así, no dudo en ningún instante el preguntarle lo pasaba.

Hie (intrigado): Doctor ¿por que esta mi hermana así?, ¿que fue lo que le sucedió?

Doctor (dudando): Pues veraz muchacho la verdad es que…

Hie: Por favor Doctor sin rodeos, dígame la verdad, ¿que tiene mi hermana Noa?

Doctor (voz y tono serio): Pues muchacho la verdad es que tú hermana sufro en severo hematoma craneal lo cual le ha producido un tumor maligno en el cerebro.

Hie (confuso): ¿Un tumor en el cerebro? pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué?, mi hermana siempre tuvo buena salud, como es que al así pudo generarse dentro de ella, sin que nos diéramos cuenta siquiera de ello

Doctor: Pues veraz muchacho generalmente este tipo de males varían de acuerdo a la persona, algunos pueden tardar días, otros meses e incluso años lo importante a qui es que debes saber que estos se originan a raíz de haber sufrido un trauma muy fuerte, no sabes si tu hermana sufrió alguna herida de consideración cuando era más joven.

Hie (pensativo): Pues la verdad no, a menos que haya sido en el accidente que sufriera cuando era niña.

Doctor (intrigado): ¿Accidente?

Hie: Si, cuando Noa tenia 4 años, salio herida de gravedad en el accidente automovilístico, en el que murieron nuestros padres.

Doctor: Ya veo, quizá esa sea la razón de su condición actual, si eso debe ser.

Hie (preocupado): Doctor y dígame que se puede hacer para que mi hermana salga de ese terrible estado.

Doctor: Pues bien muchacho si bien la condición de tu hermana es muy delicada, por suerte la ciencia esta muy aventajada en estos días, y existen procedimientos quirúrgicos con los cuales se pueden extraer del cuerpo este tipo de tumores sin provocar secuelas en el paciente.

Hie: ¿Eso quiere decir que con una operación Noa, podría mejorar?

Doctor (mirada de seguridad): Si así mismo muchacho.

Hie (tomo esperanzador y mirada de felicidad): Pues no espere ni un minuto más doctor, se lo suplico, por favor opérela de inmediato.

Doctor (serio): No esta fácil como crees chico, este tipo de procedimientos son muy delicados y sumamente costosos y lamento decirte que su seguro medico no podría cubrir un gasto tan fuerte como este.

Hie (incrédulo y molesto): ¿Que quiere decir con eso?, ¿que usted dejara morir a mi hermana (tomando al doctor por la parte del cuello de su bata) y no hará nada al respecto sólo por que no lo cubre el seguro?, ¿eso es lo que quiere decirme? (furioso).

Doctor (temeroso): Así es, lo siento son las reglas del Hospital no puedo hacer nada por ti o por ella.  
Hie (calmándose un poco y soltando al doctor): Muy bien, entiendo, ¿cuanto se necesita para la operación de mi hermana?

Doctor: Pues veraz, con todo y todo unos $500.000 dólares.

Hie: (sorprendido): $500.000 dólares, muy bien yo veré la forma de reunir ese dinero, ¿cuando podría operar a mi hermana?

Doctor: Mañana mismo si reúnes todo el dinero.

Hie: Lo tendrá aquí todo mañana antes del anochecer, le doy mi palabra.

Doctor: Muy bien entonces me encargare de todos los preparativos para operar mañana mismo a tu hermana.

Hie: Esta bien doctor.

Hie (viendo al doctor retirándose del sitio, mientras él se agacha para tomar la mano de su hermana entra las suyas): Doctor por lo que más quiera por favor sálvela, sálvela.

Doctor (sonriendo y mirada segura): Lo prometo muchacho.

Hie: Bien

Y tras salir de ahí Hie, regreso a su casa para inmediatamente sacar todas las pertenencias de valor que tenia para venderlos y así recolectar algo de dinero para la operación de Noa, después de un par de horas Hie vendió todo lo que tenia, (trofeos, medallas, aparatos de ejercicio, su computadora y la televisión de su cuarto) en un tienda de empeño, para después ir al banco y tratar de solicitar un préstamo, lamentablemente la respuesta que obtuvo no fue satisfactoria ya que ningún banco a los que fue quiso facilitarle esa cantidad tan grande.

Esto hizo que la desesperación de Hie se incrementara aun a pesar de recibir el amable gesto de sus vecinos y compañeros de trabajo quienes al enterarse de la lamentable condición de Noa, no dudaron en realizar un colecta para si poder apoyar en algo a Hie con los gastos de la operación.

Lamentablemente el día casi terminaba y con todo lo que había vendido y obtenido de sus vecinos y amigos Hie solo había recaudado la modesta cantidad de $20.000 dólares, lo cual era insuficiente.

Ante tal panorama tan desesperante, Hie exploto en llanto y comenzó a maldecirse asimismo al sentirse inútil al no poder hacer lo suficiente para salvar a su querida hermana.

Y fue ahí cuando escucho una voz conocida que lo hizo salir momentáneamente de ese aire de desesperación que lo abrumaba.

Voz: Hola Hie, no se si llego en un mal momento que necesito hablar contigo.

Hie (volteando a ver a la persona a quien corresponde esa voz con mirada de desesperación): Usted, por que esta, ya le había dicho que se largue, que no quiero nada con usted, váyase y déjenme tranquilo.

Wong: Lo siento pero no puedo.

Hie (furioso): Entonces me veré forzado a sacarlo por la fuerza (dirigiéndose hacia Wong)

Wong (sereno): Tranquilo chico, tranquilo no tomes juicios apresurados por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte y después me marchare de aquí sin ningún problema.

Hie: Bien di de una vez lo que tienes que decir y lárgate.

Wong: Muy bien, pero estoy seguro que cuando escuches que lo que vengo a proponerte te vas interesar y mucho.

Hie (intrigado): ¿Por que lo dices?

Wong: Pues, por que, que pensaría si yo te dijera que se de una forma muy fácil de ganar dinero rápidamente, para que así puedas pagar la operación y salvar así la vida de tu hermana.

Hie (curioso): ¿Que dijiste?

Wong: Lo que oíste, vengo a hacerte un propuesta con el cual te aseguro que ganaras mucho dinero rápidamente, mas de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado.

Hie (molesto): A cambio de que, de una vez que te digo que no pienso convertirme en ninguno de sus matones.

Wong (tono sarcástico): Si eso lo se bien, pero la propuesta que vengo a realizarte es diferente a la de la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Hie (intrigado): Explícate bien, que no entiendo lo que dices.

Wong: Antes de contarte mi propuesta quisiera hacerte un pregunta que tanto sabes acerca del Actionchannel.

Hie (intrigado): ¿Actionchannel?, el canal muy exclusivo de evento por de Internet, ¿cierto?

Wong: Exacto, pues debes saber que ese canal le pertenece a m muy estimado jefe y que nuestros espectadores son un publico muy exclusivo que siempre esta a la expectativa de nuevos y fabulosos eventos que satisfagan su devoción y preferencia por los deportes extremos.

Hie: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con la propuesta que dices tenerme?

Wong: Tiene que ver todo Hie, ya que la propuesta que te tengo es un invitación formal expedida por el mismo señor Han Kanamitsu para que participes en un evento exclusivo de nuestra cadena, que se lleva a cabo cada año, lo llamamos el Torneo de la Muerte.

Hie (intrigado): ¿El Torneo de la muerte? ¿y que es eso?

Wong: Es la máxima competencia de peleas clandestinas que existe actualmente en el mundo de la Internet, en la que sólo participan los mejores luchadores de artes marciales, y tu Hie Tien eres el elegido para participar en el Torneo de este año.

Hie (voz sarcástica): Jaja no me hagas reír, si solo viniste a decirme tonterías es mejor que te largues de mi casa de una vez, ya que yo nunca aceptaría participar en un evento como ese solo para satisfacer la sed de ocio de tu entupido jefe y sus enfermos televidentes.

Wong: Y si te dijera que si ganas el Torneo, el premio que obtendrías es de 1 millón de dólares en efectivo.

Hie (sorprendido): ¿Un millon de dólares?

Wong: Pareces sorprendido y no me es raro, es un premio bastante atractivo ¿no crees?

Wong: (comenzado a retirarse): Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decirte, nos vemos y buena suerte con lo de la operación de tu hermana.

En eso cuando esta apunto de abandonar la casa.

Hie (voz fuerte y seria): Espera Wong, si llego a ganar el Torneo de la Muerte, ¿prometen darme ese dinero sin ninguna condición a cambio?

Wong (sonriendo): Por supuesto Hie, esta claro eso solo será posible si es que ganas el Torneo, ¿pero por que lo preguntas acaso has cambiando de parecer?

Hie (dándole la espalda a Wong): Lo haré.

Wong: ¿Que has dicho?

Hie: Te estoy diciendo que participare en su estupido juego.

Wong (feliz): Que bien Hie, finalmente te has decidido que bien.

Hie: Pero de una vez te advierto si acepte participar en esto no es por ti, ni por tu jefe ni por nadie, lo hago por mi hermana, solo por ella, me escuchaste.

Wong: Si entiendo, muy bien debo ir a informarle a mi superior que has aceptado para que organice muy bien el evento, yo luego vendré a avisarte para confirmarte bien la fecha de cuando se realizara.

Hie (serio y torno imperativo): No, dile a tu jefe que si quiere que participe en su juego, deberá ser mañana a más tardar y no aceptare ningún otro día me oíste.

Wong: Pero Hie se un poco razonable mañana es muy pronto tal vez si nos da un poco mas de tiempo yo…

Hie (voz fuerte y mirada seria): Mañana Wong.

Wong (inconforme y molesto): Muy bien veré que puedo hacer, te vendré a buscar al mediodía aquí en tu casa te parece.

Hie: No, aquí no, nos veremos en la entrada del hospital general mañana a esa hora.

Wong: Muy bien, nos veremos mañana entonces, hasta luego Hie (saliendo de prisa de la casa)

Hie: Dios, espero haber hecho la decisión correcta.

CONTINUARA...


	4. SUBIENDO POR LA PAGODA DE LA MUERTE

Capitulo 4: A LUCHAR, SUBIENDO POR LA PAGODA DE LA MUERTE.

A la mañana siguiente Hie se encontraba orando en silencio en un altar de su estancia que el y su hermana tenían desde hace años y en donde acostumbraban rezar por el descanso eterno de las almas de sus queridos padres.

Hie (mirando en retracto de sus padres): Papa, mama, perdónenme por que no he sabido cumplir bien mi juramento de velar por Noa, pero les prometo que no dejare que mi hermana muera, la salvare de este cruel destino aunque tenga que morir en el trayecto, se los juro por mi vida y por favor denle toda su protección desde el cielo a Noa, ella es quien los necesita más, gracias por todo mis queridos padres y adiós.

Tras terminar con su plegaria Hie salio de la casa llevando consigo solo una maleta pequeña en donde este guardaba su equipo y vestimenta que él había escogido para ir a pelear al Torneo.

Encaminándose rápidamente llego hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Noa, quien permanecía inmóvil e inconsiste.

Una vez ahí se acerco y tomo la mano de su hermana y con voz suave y serena este le dijo casi susurrándole al odio.

Hie: Noa, como estas onechan, no se si puedas escucharme pero de todas formas te diré lo que tengo que decirte por que tal vez ya no pueda hacerlo después.

Hie: Sabes hermana hoy te someterán a una operación con la cual esperan que puedas salir de esta terrible condición en la que te encuentras, yo confió plenamente que así será y que te recuperar plenamente ya eres la chica más genial que conozco onechan.

Hie: Y bien hermana ahora me voy, tengo algo que hacer, pero te prometo que regresare sin duda para estar contigo en tu operación (sujetando con ambas manos la mano de su hermana), y juntos saldremos adelante onechan y todo volverá a la normalidad ya veraz.

Hie (dándole un beso a su hermana en la frente): Hasta pronto hermana.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de su hermana, Hie se topo con el doctor encargado de la operación y al verlo tan concentrado este no pudo evitar preguntarle lo siguiente.

Doctor: Muchacho ¿estarás para la cuando de inicio la operación de tu hermana?, será hoy al anochecer.

Hie (sin voltear al verlo y con un tono de voz seco y serio): Aquí erstare sin duda alguna.

Y una vez dicho eso, Hie se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, en donde como se había acordado el día anterior ya lo esperaba Wong con un auto ultimo modelo a sus espaldas.

Wong al ver salir a Hie tan serio no puedo evitar tampoco preguntarle:

Wong (tono sarcástico): Ya terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer.

Hie (serio y frió): Si.

Wong: Pues vamonos de una vez, el camino es largo y supongo que tienes prisa por empezar, así que sube al auto por favor.

Y así emprendieron ambos la marcha hacia el lugar designado para llevar acabo el Torneo de la Muerte.

Tras casi una hora de trayecto en automóvil, por fin llegaron a un páramo desolado escondido en los colinas a las fueras de la ciudad, en donde solo había algunas construcciones, siendo una pagoda de 5 pisos de altura la edificación mas sobresaliente en ese recóndito sitio que daba la ilusión de estar completamente deshabitado.

Una vez detenido el auto, ambos personajes bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la pagoda, en la cual ya lo esperaban otros 2 hombres de traje, también sirvientes de Han.

Al acercarse a la entrada ambos hombres los recibieron cordialmente para después entrar a lo que seria el primer piso de aquella extraña construcción.

Una vez dentro Wong exclamo:

Wong (riendo): Pues aquí estamos ya Hie, bienvenido seas a la pagoda de batalla, lugar donde se llevara acabo el Torneo de la Muerte de este año.

Wong: Como puedes ver mi jefe, el señor Han, no escatimo gasto alguno para construir una replica exacta de la pagodas budistas ubicadas en las zonas montañosas de país.

Wong: Bien, el señor Han dará te dará un aviso a las 2 en punto para explicarte bien las reglas del evento, mientras tanto puedes pasar al sanitario de ahí, para cambiarte de ropa y descansar un poco, esta bien.

Hie (sereno): Si este bien (entrando al baño para cambiarse de ropa)

Tras algunos minutos Hie casi terminaba de cambiarse cuando de pronto al quitarse un pequeño relicario que llevaba siempre consigo en su cuello, este se detuvo momentáneamente para ver la fotografía que este guardaba en su interior. Era la fotografía de él y Noa, juntos divirtiéndose.

Al contemplar tan hermosa escena el rostro de Hie, mostró una gran y feliz sonrisa y sujetando fuertemente el relicario entre sus manos y con un gesto de determinación y esperanza se dijo así mismo:

Hie: Va por ti Noa.

Para posteriormente guardar de nuevo el relicario y salir de ese lugar tras terminar de cambiarse de ropa.

Al verlo salir, el rostro de Wong mostró una picará gesto y como una especia de burla se dirigió a el diciéndole lo siguiente:

Wong: Oh, vaya que traje tan peculiar, muy llamativo en verdad con esos colores en amarillo y negro, pero luce bastante cómodo

Hie (serio): De hecho lo es.

Wong: Bien si te acercas al lobby, el señor Han esta a punto de darte la bienvenida de manera formal.

Mientras ambos hombre se cercaban, uno de los ayudantes trajo un pequeño monitor de televisión y procedió a conectarlo enseguida.

De pronto se vio en vivo a todo color al jefe y organizador de evento Han Kanamitsu, quien de inmediato procedió a darle la cordial bienvenida a Hie, quien solo se limitaba a mirar con detenimiento el monitor.

Han: Que tal, es un gusto finalmente el poder conocerte Hie Tien, mi subalterno Wong me a hablado mucho de ti y estoy seguro que habrás notado que no hemos escatimado en esfuerzos para llevar a cabo este evento que sin duda promete ser de los mejores como nunca antes sean transmitidos y del cual muchacho serás el actor principal.

El escuchar esto Hie no pudo evitar expresar su descontento total

Hie (molesto): Escúchame bien viejo, como se lo dije a tu sirviente, sólo lo hago por ser un caso de extrema urgencia, ya que de no ser así, nunca hubiera aceptado en participar en una basura como esta en primer.

Han: Si, se las razones de por que lo haces, y créenme que te entiendo, pero bien como creo que ya estarás tan deseoso de participar así como nuestro miles de televidentes conectados a Internet, te daré una breve explicación de las reglas del Torneo de la Muerte, de acuerdo.

Han (serio): Como hay lo habrás notado estamos dentro de una pagoda compuesta de 5 pisos, el piso 1, es en donde te encuentras actualmente, y yo me encuentro ubicado dentro del piso 5, la punta mas alta de pagoda.

Han (serio): La finalidad del juego es que debes ir ascendiendo por cada uno de pisos intermedios que integran a esta pagoda, pero lo cual no será una tarea fácil para ti, ya que cada piso esta siendo resguardado por uno de mis luchadores, que han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados para el Torneo de este año.

Han: Te aviso de antemano que todos mis peleadores son de lo mejor de mundo actualmente y por ello de cuidado, ah y se me olvidaba un punto importante en este Torneo las luchas son extremas, sólo podrás ir ascendiendo a cada uno de los pisos una vez que venzas a mis luchadores, ya sea dejándolos por completo fuera de combate o incluso matándolos, aunque ellos pueden hacer lo mismo contigo, todos los golpes están permitidos incluso el manejo de armas, descuida aunque nos eran armas de fuego, ya que todos son especialistas también en artes marciales como tu Hie.

Han: Y ahora te daré algunas referencias de los oponentes contra los que pelearas (mostrando imágenes de todos los peleadores en plena acción para mejorar e su explicación), el 2do. Piso esta resguardado por Pascal Duwn, un experto en boxeo y karate filipino, maestro en el uso de armas tales como las varas do y los nunchakus. En el 3er. Piso esta Kim Han Dee, maestro coreano de karate y campeón nacional de Hapkido y en el 4to. Piso te enfrentaras con un luchador de índole desconocido que solo se le conoce como Hapkin, un musulmán de gran fuerza y altura, esa esta la información que puedo darte sobre ellos.

Han: Como veraz este Torneo es diferente al cualquiera al que hayas participado antes y eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante y único no lo crees joven Tien, por otro lado quiero que sepas que todas tus acciones dentro de la pagoda serán monitoreadas ya que hemos instalados cámaras en cada uno de los pisos para comodidad de nuestros fanáticos.

Han: Te advierto que nadie en mas de 3 años ha conseguido ganar el Torneo, por lo cual no puedo garantizarte que regreses con vida, una vez que comienzas a subir por esa escalare, ha llegado el momento de luchar por la vida o morir así de sencillo.

Han (tono sarcástico): Y bien Hie después de escuchar todo esto dime, ¿aun piensas participar en el Torneo de la Muerte?

Hie (riendo con ironía): Por supuesto que si.

Han (riendo): Muy bien si ya lo has decidido adelante, solo una ultima cosa Hie, este juego tiene un limite de tiempo, si en una hora no logras llegar hasta donde estoy, automáticamente perderás el juego y ahora sin mayor preámbulo Wong te indicara el punto de partida para que así el gran Torneo de la Muerte de inicio.

Wong (encaminando a Hie hasta la escalera que conducía al 2do. Piso): Bien Hie, ahora siendo las 2: 10 PM damos por iniciado el Torneo de la Muerte, y buena suerte chico ya que en verdad la vas a necesitar.

Y así Hie comenzó su participación en el torneo y mientras subía lentamente los escalones, este recordó aquellas palabras que Han le dijo entorno a los rivales que enfrentaría en cada uno de los pisos superiores, por lo que se detuvo un breve momento y de la pared cercana a la puerta de entrada hacia el 2do. Piso, Hie tomo una vara flexible de plástico de color azul y un bolso negro para utilizarlos como armas para su primer combate.

(Hie vs Pascal)

watch?v=Fjh0dLDwv90&feature=related

Tras derrotar a su rival, Hie comenzó su ascenso al siguiente piso y mientras lo hacia en el 5to. Piso

Han: Sorprendente, no cabe duda que elegimos bien al candidato de este año, pero veamos como se comparta con oponentes de mayor alcurnia jeje.

Entre tanto Hie arribaba al 3er. Piso de la pagoda.

(Hie vs Kim)

watch?v=Rogv4Ss7V8c&NR=1

(Hie vs Hapkin)

watch?v=LsSoX6qB9N0&feature=related

Y así Hie derroto a todos sus enemigos y esta libre para ascender al ultimo piso y con ello a la salvación de su querida hermana.

CONTINUARA….


	5. MISION CUMPLIDA UNA NUEVA PROMESA

Capitulo 5: PROMESA CUMPLIDA, UNA NUEVA PROMESA

Y así tras pasar grandes y peligrosos obstáculos Hie asciende hasta el 5 piso de aquella terrible pagada, completamente exhausto por el gran esfuerzo realizada en cada una de sus peleas pero eso si con la satisfacción de que la salvación para su querida hermana esta ahora a su alcance después de una ardua e inolvidable jornada de pesadilla

Al llegar al 5to. Piso Hie se encontró ni mas ni menos en persona con Han quien lo esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con uno de sus asistentes a lado, al ver el aspecto tan maltrecho que el joven mostraba, el organizador del evento no puedo evitar comentar lo siguiente.

Han (serio): No seria justo para ti mentirte diciéndote que me alegre verte aquí, cuando en realidad nunca pensé que llegaras, sin embargo estas aquí, y eso si que es toda una proeza.

Han (levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia Hie): Sin duda eres muy fuerte Hie, el mejor de todos hasta ahora, nadie había conseguido lo que tú, por eso y por te considero un elemento muy valioso que podría ser par a mi gran ayuda, te pregunto, ¿te gustaría unirte a mi organización?

Hie (cansado pero con tono sereno): Ya se lo había dicho a Wong antes y ahora se lo digo a usted, por ningún motivo me uniría a personas como ustedes, lo que hice lo hice por razones muy diferentes a lo que usted puede pensar.

Han (poco molesto): Ya veo y es un lastima, tendrías un gran futuro aquí te lo aseguro, pero en fin veo que ya tomaste tu decisión.

Hie: Así es y como cumplí con mi parte del trato espero que usted….

Han: Descuida y yo soy hombre de palabra también, y cumpliré con la mía.

Han (dirigiéndose a su subordinado): Tú trae eso.

A los pocos instantes de haber recibido dicha orden, el hombre de Han trajo consigo un maletín de piel y procedió a ponerlo frente a su jefe, quien de inmediato lo abrió y volteado el maletín para que Hie pudiera ver su contenido, ahí estaban el millón de dólares completos tal como se acordó.

Han (señalando el contenido de maletín): Ahí lo tienes chico, un millón de dólares como premio por su hazaña de haber ganado y sobrevivido al Torneo de la muerte, tal como te lo prometí, adelante tómalo.

Y sin mayor preámbulo Hie cerró el maletín y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Han: Mi fiel ayudante te conducirá a la salida, ahí te espera un auto que te llevara a la ciudad, espero que así como yo cumplí con mi parte, tu cumplas con el resto de la tuya.

Hie: Si descuida lo haré no diré nada con respecto a tu pequeño negocio enfermizo.

Han (sonriendo): Bien Hie, pues me dio mucho gusto el conocerte muchacho y espero que esta no sea ni la primera ni la ultima vez que nos veamos (extendiéndole la mano en señal de salud):

Hie (tono sarcástico): Pues si lo soy sincero en verdad espero nunca mas volverle a ver la cara Han (dejando al hombre con la mano extendida en señal de desacuerdo y desagrado a la vez).

Y tras decir eso Hie salio de ahí con rumbo a la salida, y mientras lo hacia un Han desconcertado miraba con recelo al joven y en voz baja y tono elocuente exclamo los siguiente.

Han (riendo): Ya lo veremos Hie Tien, ya lo veremos.

Y así Hie salio de aquel terrible lugar con su mente sólo puesta en una cosa, la operación de su hermana y con ello a su salvación final.

Tras un largo recorrido de regreso a casa, Hie arribo de nuevo a la Hospital llevando consigo en mano el portafolio con el dinero que gano.

Ahí se topa de nuevo con doctor encargado de la operación de su hermana, y este al verlo no pudo evitar preguntarle en cierta forma alarmado.

Doctor (sorprendido y preocupado): Por Dios muchacho que te paso, mira como vienes ¿quien te hizo todas esas heridas?

Hie (fatigado): Eso no importa ahora doctor, por favor dígame, ¿como esta mi hermana Noa?

Doctor: En estos momentos iba ordenar darle los últimos preparativos previos para llevarla la cirugía de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Hie: Bien, aquí tengo conmigo el dinero para cubrir el costo de operación (mostrándole el maletín)

Doctor: Bien muchacho ya después me explicaras todo con más detalle, vamos a mi consultorio para curarte esas heridas, esta bien y mientras dejamos que las enfermeras se encarguen de preparar a tu hermana.

Hie: Si.

Tiempo después Noa entro a la sala de operaciones, mientras Hie ahora ya con algunos vendajes y bandas curativas, esperaba de pie, expectante a las puertas de entrada al quirófano.

Un par de horas después, dichas puertas se abrieron y dando paso a una camilla que conducía a una todavía inconsciente Noa, de vuelta a su cuarto, y seguida de ella, todo el equipo medico quienes la habían operado.

Hie al verlo rápidamente le pregunto al doctor como había acontecido todo y este le respondió de la siguiente manera:

Doctor (sonriendo): La operación fue un éxito, tu hermana se recupera muy pronto descuida, esta bien.

Hie es escucharlo su corazón revoleteaba con una alegría y felicidad que nunca antes había sentido y de sus ojos se desprendieron algunas lagrimas producto de la algarabía que lo embargaba.

Hie (feliz): Muchas gracias Doctor, no sabe como le agradezco el haber podido salvar a mi hermana.

Doctor (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hie, mientras sonríe): No muchacho si alguien lo hizo, ese fuiste tu, tu fe y el amor que sientes por tu hermana fue lo que la ayudo a salir de esta terrible pesadilla.

Hie: Gracias Doctor por su palabras.

Doctor: De nada muchacho (empezándose a retirar del lugar)

Hie: Doctor, ¿cree que pueda ver a mi hermana ahora?

Doctor: En cuento la instalen en su habitación, daré la orden para que puedas estar con ella todo el tiempo que desees, creo que es lo mínimo que te mereces después de todo lo que has hecho por ella.

Hie (contento): Gracias.

Y al poco tiempo mientras Hie se dirigía a ver a su hermana, en una de los pasillos que conducía hacia la habitación de No, en encontraba ni mas ni menos que Wong, quien parecía esperar a Hie, quien la verlo no pudo evitar mostrar tanto su sorpresa como repulsión hacia aquel individuo.

Wong (tono sarcástico): Veo que todo ha salido bien y tu hermana se ha salvado, no es así mí estimado Hie.

Hie (tono y mirada molesta): Si así es y ahora puedo preguntar que haces aquí Wong, pensé que ya había terminado tratar todos mi asuntos contigo y tu despreciable jefe en la pagoda de la muerte y que ya no quería saber nada mas de ustedes.

Wong: Si así es Hie, lo dijiste y lo te entendimos claramente, sólo he venido para darte un ultimo mensaje del señor Han, que le olvido mencionarte cuando charlaste con él en persona.

Hie (molesto): Pues dilo de una vez y lárgate que tengo algo de prisa.

Wong (riendo): Lo se, pues bien, el asunto es que como tu eres el único participante que a logrado ganar el Torneo de la Muerte, nuestros espectadores quedaron fascinados con tus habilidades como peleador y están deseosos de verte luchar de nuevo, por lo que el señor Han te hace la atenta invitación de volver a participar en la competencia del próximo año, pienso que en parte es tu deber como ganador que tengas la oportunidad de refrendar tu titulo no crees Hie.

Pero Hie tras escuchar tan infame propuesta no dijo nada y siguió su camino como sin nada, y mientras lo hacia, Wong al notar la actitud desafiante de Hie, sólo puedo exclamar lo siguiente:

Wong (tono sarcástico): ¿Entonces debo decirle al señor Han que declinas la invitación que te hizo?

Al escuchar esto Hie volteo la mirada y detuvo su paso momentáneamente, sólo para expresarle a Wong lo que seria su último mensaje.

Hie (mirada y voz seria): Quiero que le lleves este mensaje a tu jefe Han, que gustosamente participaré en el Torneo de la Muerte de próximo año, sólo que en esta vez no será por necesidad, sino será para acabar con ustedes y con este juego enfermo, eso se los garantizo yo (golpeándose el pecho en señal de provocación y reto) y que me llamo Hie Tien, díselo a Han (voz de mando).

Wong a escucharlo empezó a sudar cuantiosamente y mostrándose nervioso se retiro del lugar rápidamente mientras Hie hacia lo mismo pero esta vez con mostrando una mirada de decisión como nunca en su vida, ya que guardaba firmemente en su corazón la esperanza en tener una nueva oportunidad de poder tener con su hermana de nuevo junto a él y de poder junto con ella vivir felices y tranquilos como la hermosa familia que habían sido hasta ahora.

**FIN**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA RESPETUOSAMENTE CONMEMORANDO A LA MEMORIA POSTUMA **

**DEL GRAN MAESTRO EN ARTES MARCIALES**

**BRUCE LEE**

**(1973-2012)**

**FUNDADOR DEL JEET KUNE DO**

"_**VIVA POR SIEMPRE EN LA MEMORIA DE SUS FANS"**_

"_**VIVA POR SIEMPRE BRUCE LEE"**_

_**Slafier**_


End file.
